villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Daken
Daken, also known as Wolverine II and Akihiro, is the son and an enemy of Wolverine, and a member of both the Dark Avengers, and the Dark X-Men. Personality Daken is manipulative, narcissistic, extremely intelligent, and usually amoral. However, in rare instances he chooses not to kill others, though usually just because he feels they aren't worth his time. History Daken was born and raised in Japan shortly after World War II. He's the son of Wolverine and his wife Itsu. Daken was born prematurely after his mother was murdered while she was pregnant with him, but he survived due to his mutant ability of accelerated healing. He was raised by a man name Romulus, who for unknown reasons, hates the Wolverine bloodline. This proved to be a great opportunity as he told Daken that it was Wolverine who murdered his mother. But it was in fact, the Winter Soldier who killed Itsu while she was still pregnant. This lie, along with never feeling like he belonged anywhere, made Daken into a vengeance seeking monster who wanted to kill Wolverine for ruining his life. He also joined the Dark X-Men and, Dark Avengers so he can increase his chance to kill his father. Wolverine later killed him, but he was revived by the Apocalypse twins to become one of their Horsemen of Death. Powers and Abilities *'Regenerative Immortality': Daken's primary mutant power is his powerful regenerative abilities that allows him to rapidly regenerate any damaged or destroyed bodily molecules, cellular, tissues and organs instantaneously. *'Ageless Immortality': He is ageless. He stop aging in his 20's, & has endless vitality, virility, passion, and willpower, he never gets bored. *'Self-Resurrection': He completely recovers from any injuries all wounds and damage (internal and external) he has from heal without a scar or a trace. This means that when he recovers, his mind, spirit and body is in peak condition, he is as healthy as possibIe. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity': Daken's is immune to all poisons, drugs, toxins, or impurities. *'Disease Immunity': Daken is immune to all diseases, infections, disorders, and imperfection, he is physically, mentally and genetically perfect. Daken is immune to telepathy, highly resistant to elemental extremes (i.e cold). *'Superhumanly Acute Senses': Daken's senses of sight, smell, touch, taste, and hearing are all heightened to a degree of superhuman accuracy. He can see much further and than a normal human with perfect clarity, even retaining this perfect clarity even in total darkness. Daken's hearing is enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds normal humans can't and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances. Daken's sense of smell is sufficiently heightened to track a target by scent. He can perceive infra red, ultra violent, heat, heartbeat, health, weaknesses, pheromones, feelings & emotions such as anger, shame, grief, fear, lust, etc). He can detect lies. *'Superhuman Durability': Skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. *'Superhuman Stamina': Daken's musculature, produce no fatigue toxins during physical activity, he can maintain continuous movement and strenuous exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting tired process. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Daken's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. His auto-reflexes allow him to easily dodge gunfire and attacks even when not consciously aware of them, his reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. *'Superhuman Speed'; Daken can react, maneuver, run or move in microseconds. He can easily reach speeds of 80 mph. He is able to attack faster than the eye can follow. He can blitzed people before they even react. *'Superhuman Agility': Daken possesses perfect agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination. *'Pheromone Control': Daken possesses the ability to manipulate his pheromones. He has used it for the purpose of suppressing his own scent to such a degree that even Wolverine's senses are unable to detect him. He can also use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. He has been known to use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, sexual arousal, and a false sense of security to other beings. This allows him to seemingly appear where enemies can't see him, enabling him to inflect damage before an opponent realizes it. His pheromone powers appear to be physical in nature, not psionic. His abilities allow him to distort enemies, hinder their depth perception and visual acuity. He has great knowledge to the capabilities of pheromones in general as well as their taste and smell. He can expertly judge and manipulate the emotional/physical state of all creatures. He can manipulate technology/electronics. *'Superhuman Mental Process': Daken's mental performance has been greatly enhanced to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. He possesses perfect pattern solving/recognition, limitless information storage/retrieval, perfect perception/observational skills, and logical/philosophical structuring. His mind also process information quickly, he has an accelerated learning aptitude, and can quickly analyze multiple, limitless information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory (meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect instant recall), he can read at superhuman speeds, has perfect deductive/reasoning skills, and can intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it. *'Telepathic Immunity': Daken is immune to telepathy. his brain even developed a "trap" for any telepath that goes too far into his mind. Daken's telepathic immunity is in no way related to wolverine's mental blocks, which were made by his healing factor erasing painful memories. *'Retractable Muramasa Claws': Daken possesses retractable claws housed within his forearms. Daken's bone claws have been shown to be black in color with a very rough texture in contrast to the light color and smooth texture of his father's claws in their natural state. Daken has two claws which emerge from between the skin of his first and third knuckles while the center claws actually extend from the underside of his wrist. These claws are much harder and denser than normal human bone and their natural shape provides them with a razor sharp edge capable of easily slicing through flesh and bone very easily. Recently, Daken has had the claws which extend from the underside of his wrist bonded with a broken piece of the Muramasa blade. The Tinkerer, who bonded the broken piece to Daken's claws, has also implanted artificial housings that act as sheathes inside Daken's wrists that are made of Adamantium. According to the Tinkerer, the substance the Muramasa blade is composed of would severely damage Daken's soft body tissues, hence the presence of the Adamantium sheathes. However, the Tinkerer has explained that the bonded claws can be broken and that Daken only use them in certain situations, such as using them only when he's sure he can deliver a wound without the possibility of the claws being damaged. As they're bonded with the broken shard, they're capable of inflicting wounds that greatly nulify the efficiency of accelerated healing factors. Even those with highly advanced healing factors, such as Wolverine, require several days to fully heal even minor cuts with the blade and the blade is capable of inflicting wounds that would be immediately fatal. Trivia *Daken has often displayed bisexual tendencies, using his pheromones to entice and arouse or confuse men. **He used his pheromones on Lester (Bullseye), kissing him to try and calm him down in their fight against the Asgardians. **He also used his pheromones on Marcus Roston in order to learn of his crime connections in L.A. as well as where to find more of the drug called the Heat. **It was revealed that Daken had a male lover called Kim who was spared along with Mystique and Viper in a massacre performed by Daken. *Daken is the last known surviving son of Wolverine (as it is unknown how many children Wolverine had). *Much like his father, Daken has three retractable claws in his hands which he uses to kill his enemies, however Daken has two blades that come out of his knuckles and a third one that comes of his wrist. Navigation Category:Mutants Category:Titular Category:Wolverine Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Mutated Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:On & Off Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Usurper Category:Sadists Category:Revived Category:Related to Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Category:Mutilators Category:Crime Lord Category:Rapists Category:Wealthy Category:Social Darwinists Category:Insecure Category:Pawns Category:Enforcer Category:Protagonists Category:Wrathful Category:Opportunists Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Twin/Clone Category:Undead Category:Karma Houdini Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Greedy Category:Thugs Category:Addicts Category:Torturer Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Supervillains Category:Anarchist Category:Terrorists Category:Immortals Category:Serial Killers Category:Amoral Category:Honorable